Vacation!
by pink callily
Summary: "Sometimes I think rolling over and going back to bed would be the greatest thing in the world…today I'm so sore I couldn't role if I wanted to!" Vacation is maditory! Horses, muscles that one forgot and the other didn't know they had and good time that opens minds to greater possibilities. rating to be safe as this is my first fic. Rating Change for citrus.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I think rolling over and going back to bed would be the greatest thing in the world…today I'm so sore I couldn't role if I wanted to!

Ch.1

"Vacation! What is that?" Mary snarks.

"An extended period of recreation, esp. one spent away from home or in traveling." Marshall responds as he walks in to the office with his routine coffee offering to his exotic creature and all who dare to brave her company on a daily basis.

"So where are you going?" Marshall continues the conversation as if the glare sent his way was not meant to set him a blaze.

"I am NOT going anywhere! I have been told that I have 2 weeks of mandatory time off and that if I even show my face in the building to get messages I will be escorted to my car!" comes the snarl from behind the USM coffee cup.

"Ah…Marshall…..My office Please." Stan drawls as he walks from the kitchen to his office.

"Don't fall for it that is how he got me! All pleasant and relaxed!" Mary muttered. "That should have tipped me off to begin with." She griped

As she finished filling out her work she noticed the door was staying closed, she then looked to see if all the other Marshals were busy. When the coast was clear she casually wandered over to where Marshall had placed his coffee, (after placing his offering on her desk), along with a bag that held a sent of cinnamon, sugar and yeast. Her mouth was watering and she was within rang when all the sudden it was snatched away from her.

"There are reasons that I hand them out" whispered her partner. As he straitened after picking the bag up and out of her reach. "We wouldn't want you to have to prove you can't share."

Marshall is amused that she had been so distracted he had been able to sneak up on her. He had seen the furtive glances to see if anyone was looking. He had seen how she pick up that folder, it was when she had headed for his desk that he had decided to agree to the Vacation time Stan was trying to force on him as well as Mary, since he coulnd't remember the last time he had a vacation. He quickly agreed and silently crept out of the office in hopes of saving the pastries he had bought for breakfast.

Somehow she had missed that he had come out of Stan's office. Mary shivered as Marshal whispered in her ear, sending shivers over her body. her brain went from _sugrar, cinnamon and yeast goodness _to _Jesus!_ She finally shook the thought out of her head to realize to late to make a grab for breakfast that he had also taken the pastries she had been drooling over.

"C'mon Marshall you know you want to share." She said sweetly

The gagging sound coming from the kitchen could only be Eleanor, who unlike most people stood up to Mary, and called her on MOST of her bullshit.

"Don't Fall for it Marshal all she wants is that goody." Eleanor quipped as she sat down at her desk.

Eleanor had been watching the inspectors interact together for almost 6 months now and had always wondered if there was something she was missing. They worked so well together that if you were not looking you would never notice the subtle exchanges of comunication that passed. Today was not different except perhaps the reaction by Mary. _I wonder if she even knows what those shivers could mean? she looked like Marshall had wispered a suggestive comment and she forgot that food was even present. I wonder..._ the conversation between the partners brought her out of her mussing

"Oh I know it was the thought of me sharing that had me agreeing to the vacation time. I had to save the pastry!"

"NOT you to!" "What are they doing sending us out so they can clean house or something!"

Eleanor could not resist "No they are decontaminating and bug bombing ONLY your desk Mary all the food hoarding has the bug armies making camp."

Marshall wisely kept silent nothing like stepping in the middle and becoming a target. _Been there done that_ he thought.

"Oh I don't know I always wanted a pet maybe Ill go big and have a few hundred" sassed Mary. "You will feed them for me wont you Eleanor?" Mary was grinning her nicest grin which in all honesty was just a barring of teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: still getting my feet wet with this story. I hope the chapters will continue to develop any suggestions are appreciated. Also I didn't do this with the last chapter so Disclaimer I don't own anything.**

ch.2)

Paperwork sometimes was the only thing to do at work but todayMarshallwas THINKING VACATION. Where did he want to go? this thought was not something he had been able to dwell on in a long time. The possibilities were endless. His partners' fidgeting caused him to look up from his paperwork and thoughts. Noticing her frustrated look he patiently waited for her minor eruption.

WhileMarshallhad noticed Mary's agitation, Mary on the other had was thinking about how to avoid letting her mother know she was going to have any time off.

Frustrated Mary Blurted " Where are you going to go?"

Marshallwith a thoughtful expression sighed "I don't know ….. My mom has been hounding me to come home for a while." This thought had taken flight in his trivia cluttered brain. _It might be fun to go home. Horses, hay and the farm!_

Mary watched as a contented expression settled on her partners face, a little jealous but not going to let on Mary Commented "Well I think I am going to try and find a resort to go to maybe a beach and warm climate."

This was not what Mary wanted but was not going to let on that she would probably just be staying home dodging her mother and sister for 2 weeks.

Marshallwatched the emotion well hidden to most but very evident to those who knew how to read the face that they flitted across.

He decided then and there that she would be going with him. He Laughed silently this was going to be fun. The hardest part was going to be figuring out how to get her to think it was HER idea.

Marshalllooked at the clock. They had been in the office long enough to head out on witness checks so he stood up and started to gather up his things. "Lets go we have a few witnesses to see and then we can grab lunch." Knowing free food would motivate her he threw that on the end of him comment as he walked to the elevators.

Mary never one to let an offer of free food go unaccepted raced to the elevator after grabbing her blazer and bag. "Hey Doofus! Hold the doors I coming!" she yelled side stepping around Stan as he came out of his office.

"Where are you two headed! You are supposed to have you paperwork turned in before lunch today!" Stand stuttered

Marshall tossed back " The Hughes need there check done today they have a recital for Grace and the Collins Family thinks that the land lord is trying to find something to pin on Jackson because he has started hanging out with a crowd that this guy doesn't approve of and this is just my two today."

"We will have it done we promise!" cajoled Mary. Mary seeing her way out of the monotony of paperwork fading fast quickened her pace and slid aroundMarshallas the doors closed on Stan's objections.

"Do you think they realize that I give them a deadline 5 days sooner that the paperwork is actually due?" questioned Stan

Eleanor chuckled "I don't think they really care. "_ and if they ever found out I hope that I am somewhere far away or at least behind bullet proof glass. S_ilently laughing at what would happen if Stan's best inspectors found out that they had been manipulated into getting their paperwork done on time, she moved to finish up her own work so she could head out for her lunch break.

Double stepping to keep up with her partners quick pace Mary couldn't help think about being home for 2 weeks. The grim possibility was daunting; she knew she would be pulling her hair out by the end of day 1. Having been caught up in her thoughts Mary missed whatMarshallhad been saying.

"What did you say?"

Marshallrolled his eyes and started over. "We don't officially have to go on vacation till Monday how about going with me this weekend?" crystal blue eyes stared into olive green.

Suspiciousness was a natural part of Mary's personality as much as the Bitchiness so the first response was reflexive "Where and what would we be doing?"

Eyebrows climbing and smiling eyes caused her to become more weary.

"Well...How do you feel about trail riding?"

"What would we be riding?"

"That would depend on whether you want a horse or an as...Mule."Marshallsmirked as he made the comment. Laughing at Mary's outraged expressionMarshallclimbed into his truck.

Mary scrabbled into the truck and was still fuming as they left the parking lot of the sunshine building. _That sounded a lot like a challenge I wonder what he has been putting in his coffee. I think it actually might be fun to ride up in the hills, not so sure the horse thing is how I would do it but why not? I get to spend time with Marshall before he goes wherever he plans on going for vacation and I get stuck with Brandi and Jinx."_

Marshallwas trying to figure out what the expression on Mary's Face meant as he pulled into their favorite dinner breakfast. Walking up to the bar to take their regular seatsMarshallwatched and waited for the response to his comment. He knew that if Mary was thinking about it she actually heard and was processing what he had said.

While waiting for the waitress to take their drinks Mary shocked him by agreeing "You know that might not be to bad of an idea."

They didn't order as the waitress knew what they wanted and how it was cooked, so they had plenty of time to talk and plan.

Marshallstarted talking about this place just outside of town. "You will love it we can get cabins and stay the weekend..." he drifted off when he looked over at Mary to see she was staring into space not paying attentions to what he had to say.

He flashed a grin and continued only with some exaggeration of what they would have to do to while at the cabins.

"I know how you feel about physical exercise so you wont have any problems helping in the barn. Cleaning stalls, hauling hay, you know the basics. I would really suggest you get a good pair of boots so that if you end up stepping in something unpleasant while cleaning stalls you can just hose them off."

Watching her closely he noticed exactly when she came back to the conversation.

"I have to do WHAT!" Mary whipped her head inMarshall's Direction "I thought this was a vacation not a trip to Hee Haw where I had to work like a stable hand!"

Marshallhad a hard time not spraying his coffee all over the counter at that comment. He was laughing so hard.

Mary realized what he had done; threatening bodily harm was always a good way to stop his hyena laughs. "Do I need to kick you ass Doofus? I was just promised a vacation where all I had to do was climb onto a giant animal and ride through the country side. As much as I LOVE the idea of that I LOVE the idea of being out of calling range so I will deal with what I have to, but if you think for one minute that I am shoveling horse shit you will be on the receiving end of that toss!"

Sobering at the thought of having a shovel full of horse crap being thrown at him, Marshall decided that he should get to the point of this conversation.

"I will make the arraignments for us and pick you on Sat?" he continued before she could interrupt. "I promise there will be no shoveling horse poop for you. there is a cabin that I always book nestled in the evergreen forests of the beautiful Sandia Mountains. The views are fantastic and great relaxation and outdoor activities such as skiing, horseback riding and hiking are available with minimal intrusion."

"You said Cabin as in one?" _This might be more interesting than I thought. Never thought he would actually be that audacious! Oh crap I'm thinking like him to!"_

"yes but it has to rooms and two bathrooms so there would be no cross over." T_hat was close how do I tell her that the cabin is used mainly as a romantic getaway with out getting by head bit off. Risky I think Ill wait and see if she notices. _"The place is a BnB 15 min outside of town so we wont be out of communication completely. You will need the right cloths though."

Mary groaned this was going to be more painful than she had thought if she had to go shopping for it.

**Thanks to Google for the research help. I found a place for the trail riding actually in Albuquerque; however I am changing the name for this story so everything is real but the name. The details of the cabins and the amenities are all real and so is the location though vague.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews. I do not owe In Plain Sight.**

Chpt.3

The weekend had been surprisingly fun, Mary was thinking about the last ride she and Marshall had been on before they had to head back to the land of responsibility.

_A slight breeze blew the clean air swirling around my head this clean mountain air could really ruin me for life. The Sun rise was already starting but the pink orange rays coming over the ridgeline was so spectacular to see that I still can't believe I didn't drop the reins. _

Mary was shaking her head she was day dreaming about sunrises and breezes in the mountains. She started thinking about the first time meeting her four legged friend.

"_Marshall! I will not get on something's back if it is all it's going to keep moving and not hold still!" _

_Marshall was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Mary had attempted to mount her horse but every time she put her foot in the stirrup the horse would move and she would hop toward the horse until she could get her foot loose again. She did this three times before she shouted._

"_Mary you must control your horse and make it hold still" still gasping for breath as he said this he was on the receiving end of a glair that would have set the barn on fire._

"_Let me help you." Walking over to Mary, Marshall leaned over to grab he lower calf to give her a boost. Mary felt a shiver go through her body at the contact. _

The phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts; of course it was Marshall checking to make sure she had made it home since she had decided to drive to his house the night before they left so he wouldn't have to drive her home when they got back to town.

"Hey Doofus, I made it." Mary greeted

"Good, just wanted to make sure you knew you needed to pack for at least a week. We can do laundry at the house when we need to."

"I didn't forget, I was hoping however that you had forgotten. I don't think I really should go with you."

"You can't back out, you lost; you have to pay the fore fit decided by the winner."

Silence form Mary was not always a good thing and Marshall was never one to push his luck too far, so instead of continuing to push he changed the subject to one that she could latch onto without much effort.

"Breakfast at 8? I'll pick you up before we head in to the office to finish the paperwork we promised Stan we would have done before we left."

"As long as you are buying I 'm in. However numb nuts I think you should be the one to finish the paperwork since you are going to torture me for a week and a half."

"Now how would that make you realize your potential to do your own work? You know I always suggest you better yourself somehow everyday well this is a way that you can achieve a new level of betterment DO YOUR OWN PAPERWORK!"

Both new that the majority would be done by Marshall and he would not mind, nether one would say anything because that was what they do.

Both chuckling saying goodnight they hung up, each one thinking about their weekend and the next week and a half that they would be embarking on together.

Marshall hung up with Mary as he walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of iced tea. Heading into his room to unpack, he couldn't help thinking about Friday when He and Mary had met the Equine partners they had been paired with for the weekend. They were to get to know the horses and ride them before dinner so that if they had any concerns or questions they could talk to the stable manager about it before they headed out onto the trails. Lost in his thoughts he drifted to the thought of her trying to mount Jetta….

"_Marshall! I will not get on something's back if it is all it's going to keep moving and not hold still!" _

_Marshall was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Mary had attempted to mount her horse but every time she put her foot in the stirrup the horse would move and she would hop toward the horse until she could get her foot loose again. She did this three times before she shouted._

"_Mary you must control your horse and make it hold still" still gasping for breath as he said this he was on the receiving end of a glair that would have set the barn on fire._

"_Let me help you." Walking over to Mary, Marshall leaned over to grab he lower calf to give her a boost._

_Cupping her leg Marshall boosted her up and caught a glimpse of her he backside, watching the denim stretch across as she swung her leg over caused him to shiver at the contact and the hint of toned and supple muscles._

"_If you are done staring at my ass numb nuts I think you should get on your horse so we can get this over with."_

_Caught Marshall felt his face and ear turn red, walking quickly to his gelding he mounted up and headed to the outdoor arena to put him through his paces. As he left he looked back. Mary was just sitting there looking around as if to find something._

"_What are you looking for?"_

"_The gas! How do I get her to go?"_

_Snorting hay was one way to clog your sinuses and Marshall got a full dose._

"_Have you ever ridden a horse before?"_

_At the death stair Marshall decided to take that as a no. so he went with a more simple idea._

"_Have you EVER seen a western before?" eyebrows up in his hairline._

"_Yes smartass I have if was a John Wayne move when I was a kid." Mary snapped_

_Marshall could tell she was uncomfortable with not knowing what to do, deciding to be watchful and cautious as he explained how to get started._

"_Cluck or kiss at the horse and squeeze gently with you thighs."_

_Marshall noticed as the horse moved and walked out toward the arena entrance Mary starts to settle into the rhythm as they went around the arena once she seemed to relax even more._

"_You have a natural seat, unsurprising since I know you have an exceptional sense of balance" _

Marshall stepped out of the shower, toweling off, getting dressed and headed into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. Cutting up lettuce for a salad and grabbing tomatoes and carrots his mind drifts to the most un Mary like moment of the weekend if you don't count the race or even the whole weekend really…

_Knowing the cabin was a two bedroom had really been a concern for Marshall when he had invited Mary to come with him. Tonight however it was a blessing in disguise. At about 1 in the morning he heard the door on the cabin open and close. Thinking of all the animals human and non-human that could be out in these woods and that could also have the ability to open doors made Marshall move for his gun and quickly head to the living room._

_Coming around the corner Marshall caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the moonlight. Fallowing quietly at a distance Marshall walks into the barn to see that it's empty. Slightly alarmed and then flooded with relief Marshall hears Mary talking to her newest friend._

" _You know you are not that bad. You are really actually really smart and cute. If I could have had one wish growing up it would have been to feel as free as I did today. Now don't get me wrong I still think you are one big scary animal but you are not all bad." _

_Mary is laughing at something that Marshall cant see so he moves just a nit to see into the stall where Jetta is stabled and see that the horse is curling her lip at Mary as if to say "I'm not bad look who's talking" _

_Marshall knows that if caught her is risking his life so he slowly and quietly heads back to the cabin, knowing that the memory of his partner talking and teasing Jetta will be burned into his subconscious as one more reason why he will always love her._

Falling asleep to this thought was the most enjoyable yet heart wrenching feelings he had in a long time. Hope had not completely left him and that memory of her being so tender and indulgent with the horse told him the soft center she hides from everyone behind the brick wall of sarcasm and anger was cracking an some of that center had was coming out.

Mary was thinking about this weekend but she was thinking of the bet she should have won! How could she have lost that race?

_On Sunday morning the last day Marshall and Mary were going to be at the cabin Mary was feeling a little down. She was going to miss the horses. This really surprised her because she always thought she hated them but she had come to enjoy the freedom she felt while riding. She had taken to it pretty well. _

"_I thought you had never ridden a horse before?" mused Marshall _

"_Before this weekend the only horse I have ridden as an adult was when we were tracking the dumbass that jumped off the balcony and ran into the Reservation!"_

"_Well you have a great seat for riding" _

"_Did you just compliment my ass?"_

_Watching Marshall choke and turn red was really fun until he tossed back his challenge._

"_Well since your seat has improved how about a wager? We practiced the games on horse back to help you with riding so you should be able to stay in the saddle." Marshall teased_

"_Of course I can! You know Doofus I can out ride you any day!"_

"_Well then lets put it to the test. The fastest person to run the barrel pattern and the Key whole game, WITHOUT breaking pattern or stepping out of the lines, gets to pick the forfeit."_

"_You are SO on Jetta and I have been practicing. I have only seen you ride Nevada a few times on those games and you walked! I think you were bluffing when you said you had done this before."_

_Setting up was easy making the only skeleton lock shape in the arena dirt was fun, you have to be careful about where you put the chalk. Although Marshall found out that chalk was an interesting accessory to his clothing. _

"_Okay the rules are simple walk your horse into the Key whole pattern and when you are finished run the barrel pattern!"_

"_Wait who is running the clock?"_

"_Oh I thought I would have George do it he used to announce and keep track of scores for rodeos."_

"_Okay who goes first, I think I should it would only be fair. You know ladies first and all that crap." Mary's sarcasm dripped from that statement._

_Sometimes I think I should say thank you to him when he does things like that NO one has ever treated me like he does. _

"_Saddle up Mare we should warm up the horses and get started!" _

Brought back to the present by Stan requesting all forms from Marshall and asking where he was going on Vacation, Mary was surprised to see that her paperwork was almost done.

Not really listening to the conversation going she startled when she heard Stan "You are taking her with you, I thought you would want time away from each other?"

"Why? It makes my life interesting." Marshall Laughs at Stan's exasperated look.

Mary was very surprised that Marshall had called the forfeit he did never would she have guessed.

_Crossing the finish line Mary was certain that she had a pretty good time nothing to fast but consistent. _

_Whooping as she came to a sliding stop Mary shouted "Your turn Doofus! Try and beat that!" _

_As she turned Jetta around to watch Marshall, he took off on Nevada at a lope. Moving into the Key Whole he walked in and then spun the horse around going out the way he came. Clearing the chalk he pushed Nevada into and all out run. Mary's mouth fell open, watching Marshall and Nevada rounding the barrels at a flat run was an amazing sight. _

_Watching him cross the designated finish line Mary knew she was beat but was not going to be gracious about it._

"_You totally cheated! You never said you could ride like that!" Mary Yelled _

"_You made an assumption, you know better than to ever assume that I am showing all my cards/" _

_That statement along with the look on Marshalls face made Mary think she had been set up._

"_I think cheating means you are disqualified! So I win and get to pick the forfeit!"_

"_Not only NO but HELL NO! I won and you cannot Welch on a bet!"_

_Mary knew Marshall had a point no matter how pissed she got about losing she never fallowed through with the rules set between herself and Marshall._

"_Fine!" Mary wined_

"_What is the forfeit Numbnuts?" the nickname getting snarkier with her irritation._

"_You are coming home with me for vacation!"_

Mary was packing up her stuff and grabbing the last items needed to be turned in before she left. This vacation thing was…she didn't know how she felt about this. Marshall seemed excited, Mary was nervous at the vary least.

_VACATION! _

_WITH MARSHALL_!

_IN TEAXS!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so the muse as I have so often read about has seemed to of gone quiet for the moment. I am so sorry for the slow update. So here is the 4th chapter and hopefully a good one. I will always take Ideas and suggestions as I know I get detail oriented sometimes and it gets long winded.**

**Thanks to those who have read this and responded/reviewed.**

*********I don't own In Plain Sight**** **

Landing in the Lone Star State was a culture shock for a girl from Jersey. The hot muggy weather was something she was sort of use to in Albuquerque, but the people were totally CRAZY!

Cowboy hats everywhere even on the women. Some look like Toby Keith with the smashed and dirty look while others are crisp and clean felt or beaver. Pressed shirts and jeans, some though were from other worlds dressed from there home countries and identifiable.

Marshall looked at home in this environment, relaxed and confident. Though not many environments caused him to be anything but..

Walking out of the Dallas/Fortworth airport was like a blast of hot air about to complain I noticed the Marshall true to character was holding the door open on a shinny blue mustang. He loaded my luggage and I got into the car.

"So where to next?"

"About a 2 hour drive to the ranch"

"RANCH? Like a real ranch?" My surprise was all over my face. I really didn't know that much about Marshall's family outside his dad and what he has told me. I had never felt so ashamed of myself. Then the anger surged _WHY had he never told me about this?_

Unaware of the mood change Marshall continued to talk.

"Yes, we have had is in the family for 4 generations and raise racing quarter horses. We also run a small cattle operation as well."

"Huh so you really are a Cowboy?" coy smile on my face. After the weekend up at the cabin I started to see Marshall differently. The thought of Marshall that way sent quivers of heat south and caused me to squirm a little in my seat.

"Are you okay?" The question drawing my attention and causing light blushes that thank the lord was not noticed by my partner as he had turned his head back to the road.

Well aware of the blush on his partners face Marshall decided to play ignorant, suggesting instead.

" Maybe a nap I know how you are after a long flight as well as a long drive. I know my mom is BBQing tonight so rest up you will not want to fall asleep before ribs and pie."

Marshall watched as Mary take on a dreamy face at the thought of her favorite foods and chuckled. Turing the radio down and staying quiet it wasn't long before her soft breathing reach him, sighing with relief he let his mask fall.

How much had changed since last fall. Stepping back down to inspector because Stan came back, Got to love politics and since downsizing the most successful office in the service was out of the question, to run the Marshal service from the ABQ office and still run the office with his help of course, but allowing him to have his partner back. As it goes getting the one thing back that was missing in his life caused him to lose another part of it. Abby had be furious about the reassignment and had given an even bigger ultimatum this time. One that he could not and would not grant….

"_**SHE** is your **PARTNER** **AGAIN**! We talked about this!" Abigail screamed_

"_No you demanded and I agreed because at the time I thought that I would still be able to have my best friend!"_

"_I'm supposed to be you __**BEST**__ friend! Not __**MARY**_, _she was your partner and your friend. You can't have that kind of close relationship with her and me at the same time. I deserve to have you and not have to worry if you are thinking about __**HER!"**_

"_Abs she has been my friend for over 8 years I cant cut her out of my life she is apart of it, will always be apart of it no matter who else in my life!"_

"_Then she is the only relationship that will be in your life because she is like an invasive plant nothing will get rid of it and it will choke the like out of any other plant in its path."_

"_Are you saying that we/us are over? Because I got my friend and partner back?"_

"_Yes, I don't want to but I feel like if you decide to stay with the service and Mary you have made your choice."_

"_Wow….. I never thought I would hear another law enforcement officer, one who loves her job; ask the person she supposedly loves give up something he loves."_

"_Are you talking about your job or her? I know you were in love with her at one time and I know those feelings don't always go away so think carefully before you answer." _

"_You know Abs your right I love my job and I love Mary, BUT I'm in love with you. Shouldn't that be enough?"_

"_No, I'll be packed and moved by the end of the week. I would like to take Oscar but I don't know if I will be able to find a rental that will allow it. Please take care of him for me."_

"_Abby?" my shock at how this ended was palpable._

"_I love you, but you love her more and that's not okay with me. You will go right back to the way you were before and I won't play second."_

"_I gave up the longest friendship I have ever had, I pushed her away so you would feel secure! What more do you want from me? I can't even talk to Mary outside of work without you suspecting something! How can you spew that crap about loving me when you don't even trust me?" Anger finally broke the filter I had been using when dealing with this issue_

_Continuing before she could respond "I have no one who understands what I do. I broke promises that would never have broken for YOU. To me that is love, for you that is apparently nothing. So your right leave you deserve someone who can give you MORE apparently than I have or can. I will have a moving company here within 24 hours to have your stuff packed and in storage. You will need to be here I will take the day off as well so that we can divide things if we need to. I will stay at a hotel tonight please do NOT remove anything from this home until tomorrow." As I finished this she had a look of complete defeat. If occurred to me that I had called her bluff and she was crushed._

_Turning and walking away was hard but the hardest part was to come and that was to repair the damage I had caused to the one constant in my life for 8 years….._

Pulling into the drive way Marshall was having a hard time composing his anger again at the memories of that fight. Never would he have thought Abby would ask him to give up the Marshal Service. Sighing he looked over to see Mary quietly staring at him.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked wondering what emotions she had seen on my face.

"Long enough to know you need to talk; long enough to know that you are still hurt and angry about whatever you were thinking about. Since the only thing that might have caused this much anger and hurt for you recently would have been Abigail I'm going to jump in feet first and say your break up?"

"Mary she asked me to do what I did that day on the balcony and to a point I understood…."

"I know I understood and wanted you to be happy." She interrupted

"….but then when Stan came back and I was reassigned back to you as a partner she flipped and said I had to give up the service and you as a partner for us to work."

The shock on Mary's face turned to anger. Watching her reach over and place her hand on his he was shocked she went out of her way to not touch him unless it was extremely necessary.

"Marshall what she was asking was crazy. You can't be expected to give up something you love to make someone else happy."

"Thing is Mare I already had given up something I loved to make her happy and it wasn't enough."

Marshall had thought long and hard about how to be more direct about his feelings and she had just given him an opening. Since he took it and knew that Mary would freeze he decided to let her freeze on her own; getting out of the car leaving a shocked Mary to process words that had never been said so directly stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I had to adjust the font types for thoughts. Past thoughts are _italicized _and present thoughts are _**Italicized in Bold**_. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Thanks!

I own nothing just my thoughts

**Ch.5**

"_Marshall what she was asking was crazy. You can't be expected to give up something you love to make someone else happy."_

"_Thing is Mare I already had given up something I loved to make her happy and it wasn't enough." _

Mary was in shock. _**Did she hear Marshall**_ _**Right? Did he just say he loved her?**_

The car door closing broke Mary out of her shock. Seeing Marshall Run was new and that was how Mary new that this time she had to man up so to speak. She knew he had been working to make things right since they became partners again. She was the one holding back for a long time he was the only one she trusted and then he broke that trust when he broke promises made. Even though she understood it still hurt and she ran from things and people that hurt her.

Now after this long she had made progress with herself and trusting him again. They were back to normal professionally but the last weekend was the first time she had willingly been out with him outside of work for almost a 18 months. This trip was a big step for her and he knew it.

Choosing to not comment Mary help with the bags and fallowed Marshal to the HUGH house that reminded her of the house out of "Dallas" the tv show. Fallowing the path to the door she was able to look around she could see manicured lawns, well maintained fences and barns. What she didn't see were horses which surprised her since this was a horse farm.

"No horses?"

"They are here but the barn you are looking at is actually a garage."

Seeing the laughter in Marshalls eyes when he looked up to see the look of interest on Mary's face caused her to blush. Fallowing Marshall in to the house they were greeted by screams and laughter from the floor above.

Stepping back Mary watched Marshal Catch the child sliding at a blinding pace down the banister.

"Uncle Marshall!"

All thoughts from the car vanished, as Mary saw the warm and loving expression on Marshall's face. In that moment Mary new she was lost, loving Marshal had never been hard admitting it was the part that always slowed her up.

This startling revelation about her feelings was so shocking to her that she froze. All her insecurities came flooding forward and caused her flight response to kick in. At that moment warm breath passed across her ear as Marshall brought her back from the brink.

"DON'T think about it, whatever has caused this deer in the head lights look just take a deep breath and remember YOU are MARY SHANNON and can do anything."

Mary's cheeks started to flame as all the thoughts she had ever had about my partner go through my head start playing.

"Interesting reaction do I get to find out what caused this gorgeous flush in your cheeks?"

"NO!"

"Well come on then lets get inside. I will introduce you to everyone."

This was NOT what Mary wanted to do after a long flight and a long drive, but this was Marshall's family, she would make nice.

"Mom! Dad! We are here!" Marshall called

A slender woman with auburn hair came out into the hallway towards them, quickening her pace as she spoke.

"Marshall!"

"Mom! Its great to see you, how have you been?"

"Good you know how it is to train horses you have great days, good days, bad days and even worse days!" chuckling Mrs. Mann finishes

"Mom, I would like you to meet my partner Mary Shannon. Mary this is my mom Mariana Mann."

"Good to finally meet you Mary. Its nice to put a face to the name that is constantly brought up in conversation."

Startled by this Mary glance at Marshall to see his ears are red and he is fiddling with something on the bag by his knee.

"So good to meet you Mrs. Mann; thank you for allowing me to vacation with Marshall here."

"Pleasure is mine; I have always wanted to meet you. You have the most unusual affect on my son."

This statement caused Mary to really look at Marshall, was he trying to shrink in size now? This was really going to be a crazy vacation.

"Marshall!" boomed Seth Mann "and Mary! Glad you could make it!"

"Dad how are you?"

"Good, good lets get you guys settled and come have a drink with me while I get the bbq started."

"I got it, Ill just take the bags up if you want Marshall there is not a whole lot to carry." Mary stated.

"Ill show her which rooms you and Mary are staying in. I figured it would be better to put you towards the front of the house since you sister and brothers will need the suits in the back for themselves and the kids."

_**Suits!**_ Mary thought. She was pretty sure the house didn't look that big from the front. With all the mature fruit trees and pecan trees surrounding the house it was hard to say.

"It's a large Colonial inspired home so its 3 floors but each floor is about 1500 square feet and the middle floors have suits instead of bedrooms to accommodate the kids and their families" Mariana explains after seeing Mary's confused look.

"Yep and the up stairs is an entire floor apartment. Mom you know that we don't need that much room. All we need are 2 rooms with access to a bathroom." Marshall said knowing that him mom was up to something and trying to stop it in its tracks.

Mary glanced between the two of them not sure how to respond to this revelation. _**Marshall's mom was putting them in the same apartment? Why? What had Marshall said about her, to make his mom think like this?**_ All these questions ran through her head as she fallowed them up to the third floor. Finally tuning into the conversation she caught the tail end of Mrs. Mann's comment.

"…put you there because I didn't know you were bringing anyone and thought you would need some personal space to get away from everyone. It's not just our immediate family staying her for the reunion, so we do have any other rooms open. If I had known I would have made other arraignments. I'm sorry Marshall."

Mary sighed quietly knowing that the request she had been contemplating was useless and she was going to have to deal with it, she asked, defiantly out of character for her, nicely, causing Marshall to raise his eyebrows.

"Does the apartment have 2 bedrooms?"

Knowing the answer already Marshall Started to shake his head before she could finish the question.

"Umm….. No it is a Large Loft style apartment, there is only a dividing wall between the bedroom/bathroom and the rest of the living space." Mariana was a little embarrassed now that she new her assumption about these 2 was wrong. When she Marshall told her he was bringing Mary she thought _finally he has come to his senses. _Now she was just causing discomfort where she had thought about giving privacy.

"Here we are! Hope you guys are okay with this like I said if I had known I would have arraigned things differently I am sorry about that." Mariana stated.

Mary was just stepping into the loft when she heard that comment but it was lost on her as the size of this space awed her.

_**Wow this is gorgeous! I can not believe that this is mine for a whole week, well ours! Whoa, now that is a scary thought I have to pretend to just be a friend how do I do that after what he said in the car?**_

Fallowing Mary into the loft Marshall watched her reaction.

The loft had high ceilings with raw wood support beams and pillars. 150 year old wood floors, a built in entertainment center/book shelves made out of light pine on the TV wall right in front of the door. Chocolate leather sofas edged a tan, teal, and chocolate rug.

Off to the right were the kitchen granite topped counter/breakfast bar that divided the kitchen and living room. Rough Pine wood chair with clear lacquer coating them so you could see the all the knots and color changes. Pine Cabinets with wrought iron handles and a matching chandelier, stainless appliances and a small wrought iron breakfast table finished off the structure and furniture of the space.

Off to the left was a ¾ wall that on this side had a desk that went from the about the middle of the wall to the corner and wrapped around to the connecting wall. It was decked out with everything you would need for a home office.

The opening at the end of the wall had a set of three steps that took you to the bedroom and bathroom. That Room would have to wait.

Not knowing what she was thinking all he could go off of was her expression and if that was anything to go off of she was in shock.

Laughing Marshall said "Welcome to your home away from home!"

Moving into the loft Marshall sat the bags down by the sofas. Turning he asked his mom

"What is on the agenda for today? Is there a schedule of events I need to be aware of?"

"No events till tomorrow you and Mary are the last one's to come in so everything will start tomorrow. I do have a race this weekend that I have to be at my 4 year old Stud prospect High Class Mascato is running in a stakes race. Other than that I have nothing to demanding that I have to deal with, just the day to day with the horses."

"Okay well ring us for dinner if we are not downstairs I think I'm going to freshen up and relax before I have to face everyone." Marshall Chuckled knowing that it would be a total waste of time to try and relax as soon as the rest of his nieces and Nephews found out he was here, they would however not come up to the loft so he was safe for the time being.

"Okay, you to have a stocked kitchen if you decide you would just like to stay up here tonight. I know its early but the trip is a long one I remember." Mariana commented as she was leaving.

Marshall turned to Mary to see what she was doing since she had not said a word during his exchange with his mom. Mary was not in the living room or Kitchen.

"You okay?"

No response

"MARE?" Marshall raised his voice just a little so it would carry through the apartment.

"UMMMM….. Marshall…..The bed….what?"

This caused him to chuckle she had finally gone into the bedroom.

"I know but it's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"NOT a bed like THIS! Crappy hotel beds YEAH not beds that could be for a couple!"

"It's just a bed Mare nothing to get worked up about."

"RIGHT!"

Walking into the bedroom Marshall faltered to a halt, on the bed was Mary sprawled out watching the fan go around. He stared at her noticing the way her shirt was riding up her stomach leaving and inch or so of smooth creamy skin exposed right above her jeans. Struggling to keep his thoughts from going to a place that would embarrass him he cleared his throat and walked into the bathroom.

Placing both overnight bags on the counter he survived the room. It had been redone since he had been home last. Still chocolate tones for the neutral His mother never deviated form that she had gone for a blue grey color in here that played well off the rest of the loft but was its own room. The bath/shower combo was gone and replaced with a stand in shower and a claw foot tub that looked like the one from the old bathroom from the original house. Shaking his head it amazed him that his mom had the ability to create these rooms.

Walking back into the bedroom he saw that Mary was still on the bed and looked to have dozed off. Admiring her he propped a hip against the door frame he let his mind wander back to the thoughts he tried to hide before.

…_smooth creamy skin right above her jeans. Moving his fingers lightly over the exposed skin and listening to her soft sigh he fallowed the natural curve of her waste up to her ribcage, fallowing each rib until his fingers where just under her breast. Slowly tracing the underside of her breast with the pads of his fingers he cupped her breast and flicked her nipple with his thumb….._

The groan he made jerked him back to reality and the fact that he had disturbed Mary into waking up. Opening his eyes he looked directly into hers. He watched her lick her lips, knowing this was going to be interesting and possible dangerous depending on how she reacted, he stayed very still.

The intrigued look on Mary's face was slightly alarming as she looked like she could eat him. He knew she could eat him alive, but he also knew that he would give as good as he got if she went there.

"Marshall?" Mary hesitantly said his name as a question.

"Hummm…"

"What you said in the car, what exactly was it that you loved that you gave up for Abigail?"

Marshall was not ready to answer that question it was a loaded one. One that he had tried to express on the balcony months ago and back peddled after seeing her shocked face.

"Mary…" Marshall sighed

"Please tell me" she whispered

Given that Mary never asked for anything like that, always a demand in the form of a question, Marshall caved.

"You….I gave up you and I loved you." Stating it quietly Marshall pushed off the door frame and walked out of the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**So in previous chapters I have been switching to different points of view. Not sure if I can do that with this chapter as I would like to move the story along so I am going to try having both of them having flash backs. Everything else is the same past thoughts are Italicized and present ones are bold Italicized.**

**I don't own the characters or anything to do with the show. Wish I did though! **

**Ch.6**

"_You….I gave up you and I loved you." _Mary was not shocked but the emotion that was behind those quiet words tore at her hart. Marshall had used past tense. Mary was not sure what that meant.

She stayed in the room for a few minutes thinking over what she had seen when she opened her eyes a few minutes ago.

_Marshall's face was twisted into a face of almost pain, but the groan that came out of his mouth caused her insides to melt and become heavy. Watching him startle out of his day dream and look up into her eyes. She watched him still as she licked her lips. The sound he had just made was making her want to touch him and kiss him just so she could hear that sound again._

_Instead she asked "Marshall?"_

"_Hummm…."_

""_What you said in the car, what exactly was it that you loved that you gave up for Abigail?" _

_Watching him tense involuntarily she knew he didn't want to answer that question. It was a hard question for both of them since the last time they had this discussion he had asked to be released from whatever it was that they had._

"_Mary…" Marshall sighed _

"_Please tell me" she whispered _

_She knew that she had said the right thing in the right way because his shoulders dropped as if in defeat. _

"_You….I gave up you and I loved you." His quiet statement was what she knew she would hear but the emotion behind it was nothing she had ever heard from her partner before. Not even when he asked her to release him. This was raw, heartbreaking and almost hopeless._

Getting up from the bed Mary walked out to the living room to see that Marshall had found a beer and was sitting on the sofa watching animal planet.

"Marshall are you going to talk to me about what you just said?" this was also out of character for her but the revelation she had about loving him was to strong not to follow through.

"No, Mary I'm not. I can't do this again it hurt to much the last time I said something and you blew me off. I can't do this to myself. I have settled in my mind that I will work as hard as I can to get us back to the friends and partners we were before." The lie almost choked him. He never thought he would be a coward, but when it came to his emotions and Mary he always played it safe, never wanting to lose her totally so he never laid it all on the line.

"What do you mean the last time? The last time you said anything about loving me you asked me to release you in the next breath!" Mary was getting pissed

"I never brushed you off! You didn't give me a chance to say anything other than "Oh" so don't say that I blew you off when I wasn't given a chance to say a DAMN word!"

"I wasn't talking about the balcony Mary. I was talking about the conversation we had before you went to Mexico with Faber" Marshall spat that name like it was a rotten peace of food he was trying to get out of his mouth.

"Conversation… Mexico… Faber….? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! You never said anything about a relationship with you or love. You said I needed someone who would make me think and that I needed messy. Was I suppose to interoperate that as you declaring yourself?" By this time Mary was yelling, grabbing her shoes and yanking them on.

Watching her Marshall was getting alarmed that she might have had enough and was leaving.

"Mary where are you going to go?'

"I don't know I need to get away from you for a while. I can't think past how little you seem to actually know me. How you could assume that I would get I love you or whatever it was you were trying to say that day in the office to me from you need messy and someone to make you think."

"Mare….."

Interrupting him "Then to say that after everything we have been through as friends, partners and sometimes more, yes there have been times that I saw you as more but I was scared of it, that you didn't think it was worth it to try harder for the more!"

Marshall was speechless. The hurt he heard in her voice scared him and he wondered if he had done more damage with that one lie than the whole scene on the balcony.

"I …..I can't th..think strait at the moment I need some time." Mary stated

She left the loft leaving Marshall verbally impotent for about five minutes.

Marshall left her alone for about an hour, and then decided that he needed to explain. Walking down the stairs he passed the second floor, hearing the commotion on the main floor he tried to go passed without being seen but was stopped by a great aunt who had not seen him in 5 years.

After tearing away from Aunt Lana, Marshall was surrounded by others. Finally his mom took pity on him and grabbed his arm and tugged him into the massive kitchen.

"She is out in the barn with you brothers. When she came down I noticed how upset she was so I had them take her out to see the newest racers." Mariana said.

"Thanks mom."

"Marshall, you need to be carful with her. She wasn't angry she was hurt and almost broken. Whatever you to were discussing before she came down seems to have wounded her badly."

Marshall closed his eyes and swallowed knowing it was going to take time to repair whatever damage he had done.

"Thanks mom I'm going to head out there."

Leaving through the back door he fallowed the path to the 3 year olds barn. No sound that he could hear was coming out of there so he almost walked past. Then he heard the soft sobbing. Squeezing his eyes shut he slowly walked into the barn and fallowed the sound.

As the sound go closer he heard the gasping for air and hiccups as well. Quietly moving to the half door he looked in to see Mary sitting in the far back corner and she had made a friend, a friend who a few months ago would never have been allowed near her. Smiling softly at the image of his partner and best friend hugging a charcoal grey horses neck as he snuffled her hair, Marshal realized what changes had taken place in his partner that he had not noticed. Motherhood made her soft in places that mattered, made her more approachable and emotional. This was not a side that he had seen because she had pushed him away after the balcony and he didn't blame her.

Knowing that Mark was there for her had made it easy to justify his absence, but he loved Nora and Mary so it had been hard. One more part of the bigger love he had given up for his ex-fiancée.

Not sure what to do Marshall waited. Knowing she would come out in her own time he sat outside the stall looking at the name plate and horses around him. The horse Mary was loving on was Midnight Moon Gazer, he was one of the up and coming 3 year olds that his mom was so proud of. Thinking about this was his way of passing time with out actually having to face the issue he was really here for. The ringing of Mary's phone brought him back to from his thoughts about horses.

"Hi Mark. No Im alright just having one of those days."

"Yeah, just like the ones we have talked about in the past"

Marshall sat up at that comment; _**Mary had had days where she cried like this before?**_

"No Its not really about that anymore, they are not together. Yeah I know this trip was going to be hard but you and I thought it would be good for me to get away and make peace with some of the things I was dealing with."

Marshall was floored that Mary had been dealing with this for months and he hadn't noticed. Then again he wasn't allowed around her till just recently by her or by Abigail.

"No Mark apparently I was the reason he started dating her in the first place."

Marshall cringed. She had connected the dots.

"Yes, I guess. No he said that it hurt to much to try to even have a conversation about it let alone think about a relationship. I apparently blew him off right before I left for that Mexico trip that was a living HELL…Yep that's the one."

_**Living Hell?**_ Marshall was confused hadn't she raved about it when she got home?

Sniffling "I might just come home if that's okay with you, I don't think I can stay here after I have finally acknowledged these feelings. Not with him here. I need space to adjust to the fact that I'm to late and move on."

Shocked Marshall stood up and moved to the stall door. Looking into the light shadows all he could see of Mary was he hunched shoulders and blonde head. Gazer was in his way.

"She is still up? Can I talk to her?'

Marshall smiled, Nora.

"Hey Bug, how are you? Mommy misses you and wishes you were here. I'm petting a pretty horse that you would just die to see. Yes Bug, Mommy loves you. Bye." The watery smile that Marshal could see was quickly hidden as Mary ducked her head to finish her conversation with Mark.

"I don't know if its worth it. We had talked about moving back east so you could spend more time with Nora maybe its the right decision, I know you have clients here but the firm you work for has been trying to get you to move back east for a few months and with everything going the way it has been going I could transfer to the closest office."

Marshall started to panic

" Yes I think it might come to that, Im not what he wants anymore and I can't be around him if he is with someone else. I have been there done that before, it was hard then and that before I realized I loved him."

Marshall all but collapsed on the door of the stall Making Mary startle and swing around. Watching Mary's face pale, Marshall stayed silent as she quickly ended her conversation.

"Ummmm…..Gotta go Mark I will call and check in on bug latter. Yes I will take care of myself thanks. Bye"

"Marshall….. How long have you been there?" Pale Mary Moved to leave the stall.

**So what do you think? I like the idea of Mary and Mark being friends. He's not jealous cause they have worked out their issues and are now friends. She had to talk to someone right(?) after the balcony scene why not the father of her child? As for her moving I thnk in my head it's a safe option not a romantic or even emotional attachment to Mark, but a option that allows her to start over and not be alone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I KNOW! Time is everything and they certainly never got their timing right. It might seem like she is running but wait she is not to far from where we all think she should be. **

**Hopefully I can get the intrigue right this chapter kinda opens a door for it. Thanks for the reviews it GREAT!**

**Just a quick note my muse is on over drive and I am writing up a storm however I am also going back and reading and rewriting so I have the next 2-4 chapters written but I want to make sure they are flowing together. Your suggestions on this are greatly appreciated let me know if the store is all over the place or if it is fitting well. Thanks!**

Ch.7.

Before Marshall could answer his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID he saw it was Stan.

"Mann" he answered.

As he listened Mary came out of the stall. Worrying over what Marshall had heard and why Stan was calling while they were on vacation.

"No, I did not know that there was that kind of issue here anymore. I thought it had been taken care of."

Nodding his head Marshall was onboard with what ever the chief was relaying to him.

"Okay. There is a completely secure line in the loft where we are staying. Send all the files there and we will get started on it right away. How long will we need to stay under?"

_**Under? Undercover? Shit!**_

"No it shouldn't mess up to much with the vacation I know my mom needed to go to the track to watch at least one of her horses run." Marshall was saying

"Yeah Stan I think we could work something in like that. Both Mary and I got use to riding the other weekend and as long as we are not racing one I think we could handle that. Mary would probably be better just because most know that I am the son of Mariana Mann. Yeah she is that well know.'

This is news to Mary. She never knew that Marshalls mom was so well know in the race world of Texas.

"It might be a better cover for Mary to be looking at buying one of the horses that has more or less washed out of the racing program. Yeah she can handle one of those; I watched her ride for a whole weekend. If we spin it as she is looking for a new horse and that I am giving her lessons on working with an off the track Quarter horse it might just fly."

Mary's face had taken on a shocked yet intrigued look. _**RIDING A RACE HORSE! This is going to be interesting. What does he mean he watched me ride that weekend? Was I doing it right or something?**_

These thoughts were swirling inside Mary's head so she missed the rest of the conversation and was brought back to the present when the grey she had been loving on bumped her with his head. Startled Mary refocused her gaze to see Marshall staring at her.

"Marshall…." She started

"No Mare we need to talk but I need to brief you and we are going to need to focus."

"Okay." With a sigh Mary agreed

"Lets go back to the loft this is not something we need to talk about in the barn." Marshall started to walk away only to stop and glance back over his shoulder.

Mary was not fallowing she had her head buried in Gazers neck again as if to draw strength from his warm body.

Walking back to her Marshall noticed the horse giving him a look that he could only assume was meant to say be nice or I might have to bite you.

Putting his hand on Mary's shoulder he feels her stiffen.

"Mare…we will talk I promise" Marshall whispered the words and immediately regretted them. Mary's head lifted the anger and doubt in her eyes causing him to suck in his breath.

"You promise? Really Marshall…..you promise?" those words spilled out of her mouth and they dripped with sarcasm. That word brings all the pain she has been trying to deal with from the one promise that meant everything to her and he broke bubbling and spewing up like a volcanic eruption.

"You can't make promises to me anymore and expect me to just believe them. I don't Do that anymore. WE don't do that anymore." The acid dripping from these words were in contradiction to the hope she was feeling but she had to protect herself. The wall he had tunneled through and breached had been reclaimed and the whole filled back up.

Mary turned away and headed to the house. Ignoring the look on Marshall's face, the insecurities she feels pushing and pulling playing tug of war with the hope that is blooming are making things worse. Trying to take a calming breath Mary stiffly continues to walk and not look back.

Standing in the barn and watching Mary walk away Marshall finally started to fully grasp what he had done on the balcony. The words she just said tore at his heart because he knew that fixing this would be like digging through dirt with a plastic spoon.

Lost in his musings he was startled when Gazer whinnied, turning Marshall saw his mom.

"You okay?" she asks knowing the answer before he replies.

"No, but I will fix this, I have to."

The desperation in his voice is not missed by his mom

"Honey what happened?"

"Abigail happened, she asked me to choose and I chose wrong."

Mariana was surprised Marshall had never said anything about this to her he had always talked about Mary even when he was engaged to Abigail. Now she wondered if what he had been telling he had gotten second hand, it seemed like the relationship that her husband described was gone.

"Marshall tell me…."

"I promised her I would never leave. I promised I would always be there for her and I was until I had enough of hearing about her conquests and her not seeing me. Not seeing the love that I wanted to give her, even after I was with Abigail. I thought until today that she knew how I felt and just didn't want to tell me so she just ignored it. It seems I was wrong."

"What do you mean, you actually said I love you and she didn't respond? Marshall that doesn't sound like the woman you have talked about for the last 8 years. Did you actually say "I love you" to her?"

"No, not until on the balcony and then I tack on _….not in that way_ and then asked her to let me go."

The conversations had become whispered but Mary could still hear everything. This was what happened when one came back to give the person she was pissed at a piece of her mind, revelations more of them.

_**Marshall loved me. Wanted to be with me for 8 year or at least talked to his mom about me all the time for 8 years. He got fed up with waiting after Faber, I don't blame him I would have been pissed to if he had gone on vacation with someone like that. To me Faber was messy just not as messy as Marshall. Faber made me think but not the way Marshall did.**_

_**Marshall was my safe haven. My one person that would stand by me no matter the bullshit I put him through at least that was what I thought until I got home from Mexico.**_

Crazy thoughts like this were how she ended up pissed in the first place she never liked feeling bad about things.

This however was an old issue but in a new light. Mary loved him not just as a friend or as a partner, but loved him, would literally shrivel up and be nothing without him and it scared the shit out of her. Running was not an option as much as she had said that very thing to Mark. Running would do her more harm at this point than good,

Gently stepping back from the entrance Mary turned a hurried to the house; knowing that she would use this information later when she had time to process how it would affect her barriers.

Not aware of being watched Marshall and Mariana continued their conversation.

"Marshall how was she suppose to react to that, after all you and your father told me abut her I'm surprised she is still working with you as well as she is." Mariana gently stated

The look of total shocked agitation on Marshall's face was enough for Mariana to continue quickly

"Marshall I'm not saying it's your fault I'm just asking why you are so shocked that she reacted this way?"

Marshall relaxed knowing his mom would never blame him but also knowing she had a good point.

"Didn't you tell me she was always on guard never allowing anyone close? Were you not excited when it finally dawned on you that she was relying on you more TRUSTING you?"

"Mom I never did any of this to change that I just wanted to move on and into a relationship that was going somewhere, towards family, love and forever."

"Marshall what do you think 8 years of friendship, partnership, trust, and yes love that you and Mary had built up were? That is a Marriage with out the paperwork and the bills. It took you 8 years of working but you managed to get the one woman you wanted. What changed other than you got tired of waiting for the physical part of your relationship?"

Floored that his mother thought of him and Mary that way Marshall started to get defensive about the last part.

"It wasn't that I had worked so hard and thought I should get something out of it! It wasn't just about sex with her, Mother."

Using the formal word was his way of declaring his frustration and anger at her for thinking that he moved on because after 8 years of work and no sex he quite.

"Well Marshall WHAT was it?" Knowing he was getting mad but also knowing he was working through his confusion she pushed.

Exasperated Marshall exploded "Listening to all the conquests and knowing that I wasn't good enough to be on her radar." Drained and defeated Marshall walked over to Gazer and started rubbing his neck.

"Baby, did it ever occur to you that she was scared that if things changed and went wrong she would lose you? Did you ever think in terms of how she handles things? I know she saw other guys and I know it ate at you to listen about then, but to her you were her rock and buddy. To her changing your status would be asking you to leave."

"It still hurt I still don't know if she did that knowing how I felt." Blowing out air Marshall continued

"At the time I wondered but after our yelling match upstairs I actually think she didn't really allow herself to realize it except for the one time I was shot."

Already knowing about him being shot didn't make talking about it any easier for Mariana so she changed back to Mary.

"Use the facts you know and work through it. I have seen how you are with her and I know she is good for you. Please remember what you have always told me about her and what I compared her to. She is a lot like an abused horse it takes time to gain her trust and its easy to have a set back, but in the slow and stead process of winning their hearts and gaining their trust is worth everything in the end."

Nodding Marshall walked with his mom to the barn door.

"Mary and I need to go over some stuff our boss sent us so we might just eat in the loft tonight if that is fine with you. We will be available the rest of the week though."

Mariana grinned "I heard most of you side of that conversation."

Marshalls wary glace made him mom laugh

"Barns Echo. If you need anything let me know. I have a pretty good idea of what your boss is concerned about and I agree with how you want to play it."

Now more concerned with this comment Marshall starts

"Mom you need to stay out of this it could be bad all around and I want you as far from it as possible."

"I know dear, I know. I'm just saying if you need to use one of my horses let me know I know all of them well and can make it look very real for anyone who is watching."

Apprehension now plain on his face Marshall agrees but cautiously to his moms help. Getting her involved in drug trafficking and horse swapping is not something he wants to have to explain to his father.

"I'll consider it I will need to run it by Stan, Mary and Dad."

Smiling Mariana has no concerns about this. What her sons never new, because she was not allowed to say, was she worked for the government for a long time with a classified status. She knew that Seth knew this before they were married and that Marshall Boss Stan knew as well. She had been approached regarding Marshall initial interview and what it might do to her former status, the danger it might put her in. She was not concerned then or now.

"That's fine honey you just let me know."

**Whoa I think I'm reading to many spy novels but what a twist lol! Let me know what you think.**

**So I hope you like the twist let me know what branch of government you think Marshall Mom use to work for, this will open a door for intrigue that I hope helps round out the Romance. Always interested in you opinions and suggestions. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

In the loft Mary fires up the computer and starts a pot of coffee. Making sandwiches and grabbing some chips she sets the table so that when Marshall gets back from the barn they are ready.

Waiting has never been one of her strong suits; it allows her mind to wander, bringing things to the forefront that she would rather not think. Thinking about what Marshall had said earlier about not wanting to do this again….

"_I wasn't talking about the balcony Mary. I was talking about the conversation we had before you went to Mexico with Faber"_

_**Could he have really meant that then? Who the hell am I kidding I didn't allow my self to THINK about that even then. Not that I didn't think of him that way but he is MARSHALL my Marshall. I just wonder if I had taken him like I wanted to and not gone by myself if things would have been different. HELL yes they would have been different who am I kidding. I would have been having great sex and a great time with Marshall not spending my time feeling guilt about having settlement sex with Faber.**_

The shudder that went through Mary caused her to bump the mouse for the computer causing the screen to ding. This brought Mary away from the disturbing thoughts she was having, not totally they were always there but now they were sitting back on the shelf.

Mary opened her encrypted email account to see if the file where there. 6 files had been sent; this caused Mary to raise her eyebrows a habit that she had picked up over the years from Marshall. As if thinking his name and bad habits in the safe sentence caused him to appear Marshall walked in. This caused Mary to smirk.

"What?" Marshall was always wary of that look especially when he knows he could be on the receiving end of worse.

"Doofus…I was just thinking about you and bad habits and here you are? Coincidence?"

"Mare, I don't have bad habits just ones you don't like."

"Yes I know like the mindless trivia and origami. Nothing says bone head like those."

"Now is that any way to talk to the person holding you beer hostage? I thought you might like some for lunch and since we probably would be missing dinner I brought up left over ribs for us from last nights Bbq." Knowing what he knew about Mary and food the next response was the one he had hoped for.

"Oh Marshall, I love you like an eight dollar whore!"

"That's my girl. Now let's eat our lunch and start in on these file so we can enjoy our dinner at a relatively decent time."

Settling in at the table both started to eat and Marshall started to fill Mary in on the Call from Stan.

"So that call was more about us contacting an informant that will need to be relocated, we are just transport at this point because I'm so well known here, and people know where I live." Taking a drink Marshall continues

"We will go in as co-workers that traveled together so you could look at a horse that my mom is thinking about selling. You and I are great friends as well, so I will be helping with the process."

"What is the informant singing about?"

"Mainly the drug trade but more importantly a new form of transport for this area, it's happened in other places but with the strict vet checks at these race tracks in previous years it's not been possible. Well the tracks are under new ownership and management, this has made things a lot easier for the cartel to smuggle drugs in using high dollar horses and look a likes."

"Huh?"

"Okay, so a trainer that is working for the cartel can take a Mare that looks like one of there really important racers or broodmare and fill her full of drugs….."

"WHAT! That is wrong on so many levels and just gross!"

"….sew her up and ship her under the travel docs of the health and clean horse. No one questions it and when the horse is shipped back no one is the wiser."

"How the hell are they just catching this now? Someone would have seen something right?"

"The Los Zetas have a long reach and a deep pocket book. Not to mention that this is the hub for all drugs coming out of Mexico. These horses ship all over the world not just the United States."

"Okay what are we doing?"

"Lets take a look at the files and we will start talking details later."

"Alright"

6 hours later Mary looks up and sees Marshall still hunch over the computer and his maps. Discovering that the informant worked for a high profile trainer and stable was going to make things difficult. Not because she and Marshall couldn't get her out but because she was the daughter of the owner of the stable. This made things more high profile in the sense that she would have to die not just disappears.

"Poindexter you need a break and so do I lets eat!" Mary calls over

Marshall so absorbed doesn't notice. Mary deciding that enough had changed, especially the fact that she was going to fight for Marshall and not run anymore, that she could try to be a little more playful with him. Taking ice out of her cup she quietly walks over and starts to drip ice water down the back of his neck.

Marshall so absorbed in his reading and planning doesn't know she is there until he feels cool water running down his neck between his shoulder blades. Startled he jumps this causes Mary to toss the ice and make a break for the kitchen.

Watching Marshall Dance and un-tuck his shirt to get the ice out before it side down farther like into his pants. Mary starts laughing until something hits her in the face. Startled she grabs at it and realizes it his shirt.

_**Shit! He's stripping?**_

Glancing up she see Marshall smirking at her and feels the heat in her face climb.

_**Now this could be interesting I wonder what she would do if the pants started flying next.**_

Chuckling Marshall walks into the bedroom to get his pajamas on. As he goes he UN buttons his jeans and removes them just as he gets to the entry into the room.

Mary watching his progress sucks in her breath and her mouth goes and dry and a west Texas cotton field in June.

_**I knew he was fit, but Jesus there is not an ounce of fat on the man. His ass and legs are carved and all I can think is how well they would support us both up against a wall.**_

This thought causes heat to curl in her lower body causing moisture to flow making her moan and shift on the bar stool.

_**OMG I need some ice now. This is going to be a long fricking mission if all I can think about is how it would feel to have my legs wrapped around him and his…**_

The light breath on her neck caused her to swing around suddenly. Marshall was so close she had felt him breathing this put her inches, barely, from him. Flushed and aroused from her thought Mary looked up into his eyes, usually a bright blue, right now they are a storm cloud grey. Swallowing Mary can't help but look at his mouth then glance back up.

While Mary was daydreaming Marshall had quietly walked up behind her to pay her back for the ice. When he go close enough though he heard her moan and watched her shift her legs together like she was squirming in her seat.

_**What can she be thinking that would cause her to react like that, surly not me?**_

Marshall leaned over and breathed on her neck just to get a response out of her, the face that she jumped out of her skin and swung around caused him to raise his eyebrows the flush on her face made him think that he might have been wrong she might really have been thinking about him.

_**All I ever think about is how good it would be to start kissing from one end to the other, moving my hand to trace he body memorize every hill and valley. Cause her to cry out in release. **_

These thoughts kept rolling through his head as he watched her look at his mouth them back into his eyes.

"Dinner is done, lets sit down and discuss your plans." Mary says trying hard to sound normal

Disappointment flashes across Marshall's mind and face, but he know she is right job first, as always.

"Okay, let eat. I am thinking if we drive her to a little air field I know….."

**Thoughts? Reviews?**

**I am new to the writing for anyone other than me so let me know if its getting to long winded. I like a lot of dialog but I like details to so it can get long boring so let me know if that's the case. Always open to critique thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the long delay Life happened and invaded my fantasy time.**

**Ch9.**

Having come up with a route and a plan to meet their informant Marshall and Mary Discus the details of the horse buying part over dinner, the fact that it will be one of his Mothers horses and that he will need to call and loop Stan in on bringing a civilian into the plan even if its just informally for the use of her property.

They had been so involved that they forgot to eat as much as they would have if they were just talking. Setting the food on the counter so they could use the table for the maps the food was all but forgotten; once done nether really wanted to eat twice cooked ribs so they settled on showers and sandwiches after. Cleaning up dishes and getting files stored in the safe under the window seat. Mary still can't believe how secure this place is. She notices slight things that make her wonder like the safe and the secure line. Finally she notices that all the windows have state of the art alarm and locking systems. Knowing Seth was a retired Marshal some of this was not surprising, what surprised her thought was the fact that Marshall's mother was the one to design and decorate everything. The redo as Marshall put it happened when his dad had been undercover for 8 months on the job before he retired.

_**Why would Mariana make these kids of renovations to an apartment that was for guests? It's almost like my house where I store my gun and important documents. Marshall never said anything about his mom being in law enforcement.**_

Mary shook her head at this and finished up at the desk.

Marshall had showered first since she offered to clean up, so when he came out damp in a t-shirt and sweats hanging from his narrow hips Mary's mouth watered.

_**God almighty I need that. I am not going to make it though a whole week of no touching we have to finish our talk.**_

Well aware of her appraising gaze Marshall continues to the sofas

_**She is gorgeous when she is flushed like that GOD this is going to be a ling week but we need to talk first. We need to talk. We need to talk. **_

This mantra floats through his head until he glances up and she walks past the couch. As he looks up she throws something at him.

_**Holy Hell is this her shirt?! Yep! **_

Mary walks slowly to the entrance of the bedroom unbuttoning her jeans as she goes. When she gets there she slowly lets them drop and steps out of them. His supple body is firm but still soft in all the right places from having Nora and she knows she looks good. All she has on is her standard white bra and panties set. Not waiting for a reaction she continues into the bedroom and then the bathroom for a long soak in that big tub.

After Mary walks into the bathroom Marshall Still sits staring off into space daydreaming of Mary and removing her bra and panties, his mantra slowly fading into the background of his imagination.

…_**.all I would have to do is get up and fallows her into the bathroom; hot steaming water and glistening soapy skin. Quickly stripping and stepping in the shower, watching her as she is completely immersed in the spray. I know she knows I am here the slight change in her breathing and the slow turning till she is facing me. I step in closer getting wet again as I lean in to kiss the curve of her neck. She gasps as I continue to fallow the slope of her shoulder, across her collar bone and down between her breasts…..**_

"Earth to Marshall!" come a teasing make voice.

"Jus?" Marshall jumps

"Hey brother, Day dreaming? " Justice smirks

"Can't help it, been having these daydream and dreams for almost 8 years." Falling back into old habits Marshall mumbles to his brother. The brother that might as well be his twin; no they were not, they were literally only 10 months apart but they were so close that time never seemed to change how they interacted.

"Ya?" Hope they are not bad dreams bro."

"No they are not they are …." Marshall trails off as he hears movement in the bedroom.

"Dude, did you bring someone with you?"

"Have you not seen mom yet?"

"No, but maybe I should ….wow Marshall, no wonder you are dreaming man." Jus whispers.

He has caught sight of Mary walking out of the bedroom.

"Mare, this is my brother Justice. Justice my partner Mary Shannon."

"Nice to meet you Mary, you can call me Jus everyone else does. Gets confusing when someone is yelling for Justice no one knows weather something bad has happened or I have shown up." He smirks at his joke. Marshall rolls his eyes at the old line.

Mary grins "Good to meet you to. Nice to put a name to one of the descriptions." Giving Marshall a pointed stair.

Just because he could and knew that he would embarrass the hell out of his brother, what a brothers for right, he slyly looks at his brother and says.

"No I see what had you day dreaming and so keyed up when I walked in. Couldn't get his attention he was so distracted with his thoughts." Jus watched as his baby brother's face flamed.

Mary just turned and looked at Marshall with a glance that spoke like she knew what he had been thinking because she had been there done that. The heat that was in that gaze caused Jus to clear his throat in discomfort his joke seemingly back fired as he was the one embarrassed now.

"Are you coming for dinner tonight?"

"No we have work that we got unexpectedly, so we will wait till the big start tomorrow. Why?"

"Well dad got out the old Bbq, you know the one on wheels with the smoker he's been cooking out by the old barn since yesterday that where we all have been, why none of us kids have been here. Not sure why he got out the beast but damn it does still make great bbq."

Knowing that Bbq was like a magic work for Mary, Marshall knew they would not be working tonight. He also knew that his dad knew Mary's weakness.

"Marshall…we could eat dinner with the family it would be fun!" Mary trying to be persuasive was funny.

Not wanting to watch her sulk all night because she missed out on Bbq Marshall sighed.

"Alright, we are really all done with what we needed to do till tomorrow anyway."

Glancing at Jus Mary was surprised that Marshall was still talking about work.

"Don't worry Mare" Marshall reads her concern and stops talking.

Jus watching the exchange shakes his head. It's amazing to him that someone other than himself can communicate with his broth like that. They must be close.

"Well let's go! Everyone is waiting really they sent me up to get you. All except mom she is still pulling cobblers out of the oven." Jus grinned when he heard Mary's moan of delight and winked at Marshall

"I REALLY understand the daydream now." Dodging the pillow his brother threw at him Jus left the loft.

"Wanna tell me about that daydream he walked in on? He sure thinks its something good." Mary was ready to push just a little after hearing the confession in the barn and knowing that his insecurities about her insecurities had cause a lot of time to be wasted.

"No, it was nothing." Blushing Marshall mumbled his response right before saying

"Let's get changed out of Pj's and into something comfortable and go to dinner it sounds better than sandwiches. You no I never turn down pie."

Marshall says all of this as he walks to the bedroom. Going into the bathroom to change so that Mary can do the same.

Mary fallows Marshall into the bedroom after hearing the bathroom door close. An idea forms she just has to time it right.

Going to her cloths she put away earlier she pulls out the sun dress Brandi had snuck into the bag without her knowing. Smiling Mary would have to thank her for her determination later. Laughing to herself at the reaction she should get out of Marshall when she asks him to zip her up.

Stripping down to her cotton underwear set Mary puts the dress on holding the dress up with one hand placed on her chest Mary slips on her sandals, waiting for Marshall to come out of the bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom Marshall comes to a dead stop Mary is looking through her suit case for something and all he can see is her creamy skin and bra through the gap in her dress. Clearing his throat to get her attention he rasps out.

"Need some help?"

"Yes, if you would. I never wear these but Brandi thought it would be good for me to have it so she snuck it in."

Marshall Walks over to Mary reaching out to zip her up he can't resist trailing his fingers above the zipper on her skin. Watching the goose bumps form and Mary shudder Marshall Leans in and kisses the curve of her neck.

_**OMG! How does he make me feel like this, I am not new to desire, causing me to shiver and liquid heat to pool with just a simple touch and a kiss?**_

Mary tries to keep herself standing as her knees soften just a little bit. Knowing he won't go much farther without encouragement Mary shoves her slight panic back on the shelf, turning around she reaches up to wrap her arms around Marshall's neck

_**This is what I have dreamed about. Touching her like this, I want to feel so much more of her but I need slow down. One more kiss wont hurt though I have waited 8 years I think I can handle one more kiss.**_

Leaning in to kiss Marshall softly, she touches his lips with hers and the shock of heat the shoots through her is so startling that she pulls back. Seeing his blue eyes have gone to stormy grey. Mary waits for him to decide.

"Mare…" Marshall Breaths

Running her hands up and down his back Mary slides her hand up under his button up, raking he nails up his back causing his breathing to shorten.

Kissing his jaw and down his neck as she whisper "We really should be heading down."

"Yes we should." He whispers back as his hand fallowed the seam of her sun dress down to the hem. Lightly skimming his hands up her thighs to her hips under the dress causing it to rise; Marshall slowly walks her to the wall by the bathroom door. Pressing her up against the wall Marshall continues to fallow the curve of Mary's body higher.

"Hey where are you two?! I would like some Bbq before it's cold or gone. GET MOVING!"

Groaning into Mary's hair Marshall lets go. Mary has other plans though; she pushes him back onto the bed. Fair is fair if he gets to feel her up the she gets to feel him up!

"Mary, we can finish this after dinner if you still want to, if we don't get going he WILL walk in on this." Marshall whispered

"Jesus, come on then lest get this over with I'm hungry…." making that statement she looks at Marshall the electricity in her gaze heats him up even more.

"For more that just Bbq." Grinning she walks out of the room."

Sighing Marshall gets up and heads into the living area of the loft.

"Sorry bro, Mom sent me the second time." Jus just grins

"No problem lets EAT."

As they leave the loft Marshall slides his hand on to the small of Mary's back, Mary notices and revels in the fact that he has.

**All details about the track are from the descriptions of a race track in TX name has been changed but it is a real place. Located in the same area as the story but the actual track is located in a different part of Texas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope it's not all over the place. I haven't said it in that lat chapter but THANKS to all who have R&R.**

**I don't own anything!**

Ch.10

"Yes, that the one!" Mary Gushes playing the part of a potential owner looking at her new horse.

"I told you he would be perfect for you didn't I?" Marshall Comments loving how she is getting into the role of new horse owner

"I have to tell you he is just gorgeous, what is his name?"

"Gazer's Shooting Star"

"Oh…." Mary breaths out this time in real awe. The horse that had drawn her attention with his calming aura was Midnight Moon Gazer.

"Yes, He was one off my most promising but he pulled some ligaments end of last year and I refuse to injure him again or more because the probability is high. If I were to race him again even though he is sound he is compromised for this stressful sport. That's why when Marshall told me what you were looking for I thought Star would be perfect for you." Mariana

Getting the use of his mother's horse and subsequently his mother both Marshals were surprised when there was no yelling or argument about her involvement. That was strange but what was even stranger was the fact that Stan acted like he already knew why we were calling.

"He is lovely." Mary was cooing her sincere response has Marshall raising his eye brows

_**Wait what? Mary is cooing at a horse? **_

Marshall was amazed at what having a child could do to a woman, the softness that in this woman was not suppose to exist according to many of their witnesses and colleges.

"Okay, Mary are you ready to get in the saddle?" Mariana asked.

"Oh yes, you are sure that he will be okay with me though? I would not want to get hurt; I do have a baby at home I need to take care of."

"You will be fine Mary. Star was never one to throw temper tantrums."

As a groom walked Star to the cross ties at the barn to tack him up Mary continued to talk with Mariana.

Marshall wandered over to the paddock to watch a few other horses being worked by their grooms. Watching these equine athletes always made Marshall relax, the fluid movements were a marvel to watch.

"Well isn't it string bean." Came a sultry Texas twanged voice.

"Leah?" Marshall turned to see if he was right.

"Yes sir how have you been? Its been a long time since I saw you at the track."

"Oh I have been good, just came home this year for the family reunion."

"Well Daddy would love to see you!"

"It would enjoy seeing your father Lee. How have you been?"

Marshall was surprised at how soon contact was made. He never thought it would be this simple to at least assess the informant/ witness without some kind of covert attempts.

"I have been great; working with Daddy's best has always kept me grounded." The smile didn't quite meet her eyes. She wearily watched him to see if she would get a reaction.

"That is awesome Lee! Who will you be riding this weekend?"

For all of her 5 foot nothing frame Leah Call was such a fire ball when it came to racing. She trained and rode most of her father's horses and had from the day she expressed a talent for working with these Million dollar athletes. Her father gave her everything and the fact that she was willing to give it all up for these magnificent animals spoke highly of her.

"Well I don't think I will be running this weekend. I had something come up." The prearranged comment was not lost on Marshal, the fact that Leah had no hesitations, made him wonder though how she knew he would be the one to help extract her.

His prearranged comment was simple "To bad it would have been great to see you race." A generic comment that anyone would just take a disappointment.

Marshal wanted Leah to meet Mary so he suggested….

"Would you like to meet my partner she came with me this time. She was interested in one of my mom's horses." Hoping Leah would understand what he was trying to say Marshal started to walk to the round pen where his mom had Star and Mary tacked and in the saddle.

Leah walked with him the short distance to the pen.

"WOW I didn't know your mom was selling STAR!" "WHY?" "Dad would love to add him our racing string. We never knew he was no longer running with Mariana's string."

"I would not have sold him as a sound Racing prospect. He damaged to many ligaments and tendons for him to run safely." Mariana stated

"Oh, to bad. What are you selling him as?"

"Green Broke trail horse. We have been working with him."

"That's great. They seem really connected already." Leah was commented in how well Star and Mary were clicking together.

Marshal was amazed and distracted at how beautiful Mary looked. Brought back by Leah conversation with Mary form horse back.

Leah looked at her watch and started.

"Oh my I should be going I am late!"

Mariana and Marshall both extended an invitation to the next night's picnic.

After riding Mary was slightly sore but nothing to bad, walking back to the car she asked Marshall about Leah.

"So was that who I think it was?"

"Yeah, she made the comment without prompting."

That made Mary wonder, just like Marshall how she knew she could trust that Marshall was the one to extract her.

"Is that why you invited her to the picnic?" Mary tried really hard to make it sound normal but sarcasm laced the question

Not going unnoticed my Marshall he smirked a bit

"Well there is that but she is also a good friend and it would have seemed strange not to invite her to it."

Acting as if there wasn't sarcasm in her voice he continued

"It will be nice to catch up, she and I use to be close."

Knowing his game Mary said

"That will be nice then, maybe you will get lucky, its been know to happen a few times right?"

"You know it has, if I remember correctly I would have gotten lucky earlier to day but was interrupted by a brother with bad timing.'

Blushing, Mary changed the subject this was to close for her comfort and she knew it was time to get back to the case.

"What is the plan then for her extraction?"

"Well I figure if we can arrange it an accident we would need to know if she has any plans to travel soon maybe we could take advantage of that."

Hummmmm… wheels turning Mary and Marshall start to create plans and do threats assessments as they drove back to the house.

**A/N Seems to me that as much as Mary seems to want to forget, Marshall is not going to forget the PDA in the previous chapters. I like the more assertive Marshall still the nice guy but using his knowledge built up over the last 8+ years to finally get what he wants.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

The accident occurred 48 hours after the BBQ at the Mann home. No one new how such a wonderful person could have diapered.

Marshall Man was reading the article about how Leah McKnight had tragically went missing while on business after fly home with her prized race horses from a race in Ontario.

Marshall was grateful the plan had gone off without a hitch. Having a high profile family involved, one of whom was on the terrorist funding list and one who was the informant. Thinking back to the night they planned this Marshall still has a hard time coming to realize that his mom is a former spook. How could he have missed that?

_The talking is loud and the laughter is louder at the Mann BBQ all the people Marshall grew up with are here including people he hadn't seen on the last visit because they had moved away. Knowing how Mary handles new people Marshall was quite nervous about what she would think of everyone._

"_Hey, Marshall where is that pretty partner of yours?'_

"_She is on her way Just! For some reason she was running behind today." _

_Listening to this conversation Mariana smirked she knew what was going on she always did especially in her own home. Mary had gone shopping, she had asked where the nearest shops were, so she could get some more cloths that were not her normal work close._

_Mariana happened to glance up at the door just in time to see Mary walk in. Sleek and statuesque in her 4 inch high boots, her normal snug fitting jeans but the top now that was a change. Dressed in a full black laced tunic with a classic blue tank underneath she was classy yet casual all in the same moment._

_Looking up to watch her boys when they noticed Mary, Marianna smiled, knowing how good they could be together but knowing all the hang ups they both had Marianna was ready to step in and help get their job done so they could relax._

_Seeing the look on his brothers face Marshall glanced at the door, swallowing he started to cough as he choked on his drink. Watching Mary had never been a hard thing for him, tonight however she was gorgeous like desert for his eyes._

_Fallowing right behind her was Leah knowing he had to work put a slight damper on his mood but he pushed through it._

"_Mary you look amazing!" Justice said_

"_Thanks I actually had fun at the shop picking it out. I ran into Leah who helped a lot."_

_Marshall Raise his eyebrows at that comment, he knew how fun shopping with Mary could be._

"_Oh yes, Mary and I talked about a lot of things it was a great girls day out." Leah commented._

"_Well no more girls day and talking shopping, we are her for a great bbq and dance! Mary do you know how to swing?" Justice boomed over the live music_

"_No, but I can learn let go…" her voice trailing off as they headed to the floor_

_Marshall looked a Leah "You ready to talk about your trip?"_

"_Yes, I need to make arraignments, I know I wont every be able to work with them again but I want to finalize the sale of a few of my favorites so I know they are safe."_

"_Leah, unless a manager who wont sell everything and run is put in charge you know that the estate will be auctioned. That includes the horses you CANNOT step in in anyway after you are relocated."_

"_I know, its just hard they have been my life and I'm struggling with leaving them. Marshall will I ever be able to come back?"_

"_Leah, you can't not only are you turning in your Father and his stable, but the Los Zeta and they are not people who will turn a blind eye after what you are about to do. Mary and I can get you out and get you to where you will meet up with the US attorney and the Marshal's service." _

"_Okay Marshall, I ready, I'll be leaving for a race tomorrow morning in Canada tomorrow. How do we do this?"_

_Seeing some people walking over to talk to them Marshall started talking about breakfast._

"_Mary and I are here on vacation so Im taking her to the city for a day or two. We will be leaving I the morning. We will meet you for breakfast before you fly out."_

_Being fast Leah responds _

"_Great! Nanna's?"_

"_Oh… you cant go there without us Marshall!" came his oldest broth James_

"_Yes I can, Mary and I are headed to the city no tag alongs."_

_Conversation continued and the dancing was energetic and fun. Food was plateful the night was a success in more than one way._

Thinking about all the details that could have gone wrong that didn't spoke volumes of the professionalism that he and Mary had when on a job. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a ribbon.

Drinking his coffee he was waiting for Mary to wake up. They had been so tired from the flights that they had fallen into bed with no thoughts other than zzzz's. Waking up this morning Marshall became uncomfortably aware of the unanswered questions and unexplored possibilities. Waking to up with Mary curled into him was amazing to him, climbing out of bed he made coffee hoping the smell would wake her up. They needed to talk before they could finish anything they had started before getting Stan's call.

Thinking back to the crash Marshall grimaced….

_Having Leah leave a message that she had decided to stay in Washington to take a look at a prospect was the easy part. She then was loaded onto a plane for parts unknown to him and Mary. Having her car blow a tire as she was coming down a steep embankment into a secluded valley where there actually was a client she was going to meet. The tire blew and Mary made a break for it. _

_Watching from a distance Marshall held his breath as the car careened off into the woods surrounding the valley causing a fire when the hot engine sparked the fuel. With the local ME confused as to why there was no body the accident was classified as unsolved and handed off to the FBI incase a ransom call was made._

_Knowing he would be getting a call shortly he headed towards the meeting place. Walking up to the boulder Marshall sighed with relief Mary was sitting waiting for him._

"_Ok Doofus, car crashed, girl on a plane….."_

"_Im waiting for a call from Stan lets head back we have a red eye to catch."_

"_You know we would not have been able to do this with out you moms connection in the FBI and the horse world right?"_

"_Yeah, I wonder if the feds know the have a few spooks on their payroll?"_

_Laughing at the though because they both know how well interagency cooperation can go they drove to the air port for their flight back to tx._

"Morning….." came the muffled greeting.

Watching her with a little bit wary yet hungry look Marshall knew better that to engage her in any type of human interaction before at least 2 cups.

After 2 cups Mary looked up and smiled.

"That was a crazy few days!"

"Yes it was…..Mary we need to talk about ya know."

"I know…..Do you really want to talk?"

"Mary if we just go at each other and not talk you and I both know we never will."

"Yeah but we know how we feel don't we? Don't we have trust and the twin brain thing going on? Marshall I know how I feel about you. You are my constant I am comfortable with you. I TRUST you"

"Mary I feel the same but what about Love? I know you don't like that word but its there between us, it has been for a long time its jus not ever been defined."

Mary known for running looking at the one man who really had never left her, he had tried to move on but when it came down to it he had had to choose and he had chosen her.

"Marshall do you need a definition?"

"Mary, I need to know where I stand with you."

"Marshall…"

The ringing of Marshall's phone interrupted her, looking at it he sighed and answered.

"Hey Stan…Yes it went without a hitch. No as far as I know there was not problem with the handover between the other Marshals. Yeah we will keep our ears open….you want us to head to the track now? Why? OH…He is throwing his weight around then? Yeah I will get him to focus on me trying to help. Okay I headed out now. Bye Stan."

Watching Marshall and knowing they would have to finish this conversation, but also knowing this conversation would be a distraction, Mary picked up the dishes and waited.

"Mary…"

"Marshall we have to finish this, but we need to finish our job first. I don't want distractions or loose ends that will interrupt what we have to say to each other its not fair and I only want to have to have this talk once."

Sighing and knowing she is right Marshall nods.

Walking to the bedroom to get ready Mary looks over her sholder.

"You know teasing is fun right?" As she says this she tossed her tank into his stunned yet smiling face.

**Okay hope you all like it. I am working on ch 12 sorry all the wait was so long. Im dealing with health issues but am coming back strong let me know if my muse needs some help lol!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I know I have been gone and fairly speratic but I hope you like this new chapter. When I say this is RATED M it is there for a reason with the climate here it has been trimmed down and is not as detailed as I originally wrote it. I don't have another place to post it for the more detailed version.**

**IF YOU HAVE AN ISSUE WITH DETAILED SPICE PLEASE DO NOT READ IT. I DON'T WANT ANYONE OFFENDED TO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THIS IS AGAIN NOT AS DETAILED BUT DOES HAVE SPICE. **

**~I DO NOT OWN ISP JUST MY THOUGHTS~**

**Ch.12**

Not knowing what to say Mary sips her coffee waiting.

"Do you know what you want?" Marshall asked

"No, all I know is that I don't want to leave it and not try to figure it out."

"Mary…..we both know that we would have to figure it out, but I can't loose you as a partner at work or on a personal level." Marshall couldn't help but watch the vulnerability flash across Mary's face. Knowing she was thinking of Mark and Raff as well as all the other "COWBOYS", knowing how well those all worked out.

Mary was lost in though knowing what was at stake this time. Could it work? Could they get past the baggage they both carried? Was it worth the risk to their partnership? Yes, Yes, it was after what she heard in the barn and the last few years they were strong they could do anything together.

"Marshall we won't loose each other, we can do anything as long as we do it together."

As she says this she walks over to him straddling his lap. Looking into his eyes Mary realizes for the first time in a long time she feels completely safe and reassured of her role as a partner and as a woman. All thanks to this man, this man who loved her despite all her flaws, this man who would go to hell and back for her, this man who HAD gone to hell and back with her, this man that she loved. Leaning in to kiss him determined this time to finish what they had started.

Relishing in what is happening Marshall pours himself into their lovemaking knowing that between the two of them their pent up passions would incinerate them and leave them totally exhausted.

Standing up from where he was sitting lifting Mary as he went Mary wrapping her legs around him. Marshall walked towards the bedroom never letting Mary go. Laying her down on the bed, Marshall trailed his fingers over Mary's skin slowly sliding the buttons open as he went until he reached the top of her jeans. Fallowing the trail of fire his fingers left with his mouth cause Mary to arch up to meet him…..

Rolling to the side gasping, Mary and Marshall realize that they missed breakfast and lunch was fast turning into dinner, they needed to come up for for not just air this time.

"Food?" Marshall asks

"Yep, lets go."

Scavenging in the fridge they were able to find the fixings for sandwiches. Mary was building her sandwich turned to the fridge bending over to grab the mustard. Marshall was doing the same till he looked up to see her naked back end as she looked for the mustard. Clad only in one of his shirts Mary had full exposed one of Marshals favorite parts of Mary. Feeling himself twitch to life Marshall shucked his flannel air plain pants and walked up to Mary, Putting one hand in between he shoulder blades to keep her Marshall leans over…

"Spread your legs"

Startled enough to fallow directions Mary does. Feeling Marshall, Mary groans.

"Brace against the refrigerator"

Again startled as Marshall had not said anything else since asking her to spread her legs Mary complied. Bracing against the fridge Mary was still not prepared for what came next.

Marshall seeing her braced slammed into her only to pull out just as slowly as before.

Mary crying out in pleasure as Marshall repeated this until both crested the orgasm peak both bone weary slid to the floor.

"We really need to eat if we are going to keep this up."

"I know, you are the one who interrupted my meal for that wonderful event." Mary giggles.

"You know what this means right? There is no going back, I love you I cant go back to being just Mary and Marshall Partners."

"Marshall I love you to. You know I don't say that lightly but I do, you are the only constant in my life I have never known someone like you who has never left me."

**24 hrs earlier**

Shit! Was all Marshall could think as he heard the conversation in the barn while waiting for his mom to come out of the Jokey room after congratulating her jokey on the win one of her 3 year olds had just grabbed.

"I know she was taken into custody she was escorted off the plan by two people who just oozed FED."

"NO! she is dead she has to be she would not turn on me, she would not do this to me!"

"Sir, you know how she loved her horses. What if she found out how we were shipping them. She would not hesitate to protect them no matter what."

Listening to the hushed conversation Marshall knew that Leah's cover was blown. They would have to move her. As he was contemplating the next move he heard the men again.

"You don't think it could be one of the Manns do you? They are all Feds of some kind right?"

"They are Marshels US Friking Marshals!"

Marshall sent Mary a txt about everything he was hearing while watching for his mom. Walking back to the Jockey Room Marshall almost ran into mom.

"We have to move now. We need to get home"

Mariana was no slouch and when she heard that tone she knew something was off.

"Marshall?"

"Mom, I can't leave you after I heard people suspecting the family of something…."

Knowing he has said more than enough Marshall stopped and looked at his mother.

"Marshall, I know you know about me. I will help if I can, I want to help."

"I can't let you get involved. Protocol dictates…."

"Oh screw protocol, do you think I don't know what is going on? How do you think the feds found out about the drug trafficking? Who do you think found the informant?"

Gapping at his mother Marshall's brain was whirling.

"Marshall, I know you have absorbed a lot but I always have known what you do. I was informed because of what I do."

Still whirling Marshall is jerked out of his thoughts with that sentence. The current tone of it makes him pale.

"Yes, "Do" I am not active unless notified but I have been active for over 3 years trying to find a way into this ring. I can't just walk up and say "hey" but I am apart of this community and can get most of the information they needed."

Marshall still couldn't say anything HIS mother was a spook and was and active one with a mission goal.

An incoming txt distracted both of them.

Marianna looked at her phone knowing it was not good that her handler was calling her.

"I need to make this call." She states

The ringing on the phone stops and over the speaker a droning voice asks

"hello you have reached coustomer service please give you name for account records."

"Lavitica Marsh" States Marianna

"Hello Lavitica please hold."

Looking at Marshall she sees his eyebrows raised waiting

"Lavitica we need a secured meeting with Adam and Eve today we have a combined party we would like to plan."

"That is something we can do arrange I have Adam with me now. Meeting in 30 on a secured line."

"That will be fine thank you Lavitica, see you in 30."

"What the HELL was that?" Marshall demands

"Marshall Mann you watch your mouth."

"I just heard….."

"Enough! We will finish this in the loft"

Giving each other a glare that were identical. Knowing it would be a mistake to try and argue with her Marshall drives them to the circle M.

**SO TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN READING AND STAYING WITH ME LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. WE ARE ABOUT TO SEE THOSE EXTRAS IN THE LOF USED. I DO HAVE A SURPRSE IN STORE FOR THIS STORY I THINK MY USE IS GOING TO LET ME LOL. R&R THANKS!**


End file.
